The Enigma
by Mad Hatter Pixi
Summary: A young Halloween town inhabitant finds herself in a whirlwind of half-truths, lies and decite. It is up to the pervious hero of Kingdom Hearts to protect her before she is killed by the returned Ansem. Who exactly is she? She doesn't even know.
1. The Girl

The Enigma

-xX Numb Xx

-A Kingdom Heart Fanfiction

-Possible Pairings- Sora-Kairi, Nazo-Riku(? x.x Maybe I don't know), Aerith-Leon

Halloween town was a buzz with the upcoming festival of Halloween of course, though it only came once a year it was the best day of the year. Throughout the town, ghouls and goblins were scurrying, trying to get ready for the event, it was quite a sight to see all of the monsters out in their finest, hoping to give quite a scare that year. Sitting atop the well in the square, watching them was a young girl, she seemed to be human, in her left hand she was holding a white porcelain mask, and she was dressed in a jesters costume of black and crimson, her was dark brown and fell into golden eyes. She wore a smirk on her face, not working to get ready, merely fixing her wing of an angel, the feathers were black on that wing, she had another, a demon's wing, the black leathery skin looked like something off a bat. Glancing at the on coming Mayor she put on a smile.  
  
"Nazo-dear!" The Mayor said happily, his happy face turned to her, "Ready to frighten the children this year?" He laughed whole-heartedly, knowing she was good at what she did.  
  
"Of course." she grinned, showing off pearly whites which looked like they'd sink into someone's skin. Pushing her mask into the pocket of her costume, she jumped off the well into a standing position, her wings stretching out.  
  
"That's the spirit!" He shouted, taking off. She waved at his retreating figure and grinned again, ready for the best Halloween. Looking about Nazo went off towards the graveyard to find some people to torture. Her baggy jester pants billowed around her as she walked, and she caught the eye of many strange beings, for being human she was strange there, yet she fit right in so well, it was scary, just what that town was all about! Sitting atop a tomb stone she looked about for anyone of any interest to her, lonely and bored. 

As if there just for her entertainment Lock, Shock, and Barrel showed up, dressed in their normal costumes, fuming about something Oogie had said to them. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Nazo jumped off the tomb stone, putting a gloved hand out, "'lo Lock," She paused the three looking up at her grinning face, "Shock," The witch meeped stepping back, "Barrel." The large child tumbled over trying to run, "Oh no ruining my fun." Nazo said coldly, picking up Barrel by the scruff of his neck, "Getting me in trouble with Oogie wasn't the brightest idea you ever had, so I'm guessing its yours." She glared at Barrel dropping him to the ground, kicking dirt at the boy.

"Miss- Miss Nazo, ma'am-." Barrel began to stutter out, ringing his pudgy little hands together, "Please don't hurt us we-" His voice was cut off by Shock's, the witch glaring at him, "Shutup!" She had shouted, grabbing Barrel's arm starting on a mad run for the square, Lock not far behind. 

"Damn." Nazo muttered, starting after them, her wings spread out, flying faster and faster towards the three, grabbing Barrel once again by the scruff of his neck, she glared at his squirming figure, "Well porker its time for your comeuppance." Her voice normally like bells was sadistic as she set his neck down under the blade of the guillotine.

Barrel continually squirmed as she readied the blade, for a nick, she wasn't going to kill the boy, not yet, but those three telling Oogie it had been her who had set the bomb in his humble abode didn't set well with her, and she knew Lock and Shock weren't stupid enough to tell on her, or at least she didn't think so,_ Oh well if I find out they did I'll just deal with them later._ She decided, shrugging slightly.

Barrel let out an inhuman cry as she dropped the blade inches above his neck, slowly lowering it to slice slightly enough to leave a mark, "Damn boy get out." She said raising the blade, "Next time think twice before crossing me." She mumbled and kicked the boy in the shins right as he ran off.

A heartless man with white hair watched alongside the sorceress Maleficent the demonic angel girl that had graced the seeing caldron, "Who is she?" The resurrected sorceress asked curiously.

"She isn't any pure heart, she has the potential to hold the Keyblade or be a Princess of Hearts, yet I know nothing else about the girl, she is protected by something..." Ansem, the white haired man sighed, and hit the face of the girl in the water, "Whoever she is, she'll get in our way if we don't get rid of her now." Turning to face an army of stronger heartless he raised a hand, "Get the girl and kill her, take her heart, get rid of her." He ordered.

Author's Notes: I'm not sure if I'll continue this unless people like it, I shall be introducing more of the originals the next chapter and I'm extremely sorry it was so short.. x.x


	2. Riku's Birthday

The Enigma

-xX Numb Xx

Chapter 2- Riku's Birthday

"Happy birthday to me..." A sixteen year old Riku sang to himself, his silver-blue hair was longer and tied back into a ponytail, his icy eyes looking at the white cake in front of him with a candle in the middle glowing red. He hadn't seen Kairi or Sora in a year, a year since he had closed the door with the King. 

He sighed and looked at his pale hands, remembering the dreams he had been having lately, he couldn't see anything yet he could hear things, until half way through the dream and it looked as if he had pulled a blindfold off his face, seeing a glowing eyed figure in front of him for a moment than he was rushing up the side of the building, it was so strange. Closing his ice blue eyes, he blew out the candle, alone in a place he did not know and it seemed no one else knew for no one was there. Slowly the last remaining light from the candle disapeered, leaving Riku alone once again to the darkness.

***

Far away in Halloween Town, Nazo was celebrating her defeat over the insolent brats Lock, Shock, and Barrel, sitting atop the guillotine in the square, her hands behind her head, golden eyes watching the strangely dark sky, "I wonder what's up with the weather..." She mumbled, leaning forward onto her knees, her wings fluttering in the breeze.

Suddenly heartless dropped from the sky, invisibles, all sorts, all going for her, their center target. Jumping off the guillotine, she landed in a pile of wings and heartless who were grabbing at her, one strange one, much larger than the originals held a sword, directed towards her heart, "HOLY FU-" She was cut off by a sudden clanging of another sword with the sword, a boy with unruly brown hair stood there, holding a key like sword within his hands, staring at Nazo with large eyes, wondering who she was, "Come' on get up." He ordered, "I have a gummi ship, it'll get us out of here."

Nodding Nazo bolted up, nearly running into the boy as she did, "I'm Sora." The boy introduced himself, mid-run, his large yellow shoes clacking against the pavement.

"Nazo." She said, the bells of her outfit ringing as she ran for her life, heartless springing up everywhere, "How'd-"

"Be quiet." Sora ordered, unlike him, "We'll discuss that once on High Wind." He said, motioning for her to get into the gummi Ship. Nazo obliged and jumped into the ship, the sounds of her bells reseeding as she entered the ship, leaving Sora out in the street, to blink at her, "Why is she so important Leon?" He asked himself and shook his head, following her in slowly.

***

Leon stood in the house of third district, Aerith leaning against him, a strange affection between the two had blossomed, she reminded him so much of Rinoa, "Do you think he found her?" He questioned, looking at the dark sky, meteors were fallings, the gates between the worlds were broken once again.

"Yes, Sora I'm guessing found her, yet Leon what's so important about this girl?" She questioned, brushing an auburn lock from her eyes.

"I do not know, yet they say she is a demonic angel, with a gift that shall heal or destory the worlds, we need her before he gets to her." The tall man explained, running a hand through his dark hair, wondering if any of the prophecy was true.

Aerith nodded, "I hope we can..." She said looking at a falling star, the worlds had already again began to fall apart.

Notes: I'm going to be using the Another Side, Another Story and Deep Dive Unknowns in this story.. Stay tuned for the next installment..


End file.
